The Blossom and the Demon
by Crimson-lilly7
Summary: I never cared for human life, especially in my younger days. Never in a hundred years did I expect a little girl with soft pink curls would change my opinion…I couldn't imagine my life without precious Sakura. ItachiXSakuraXSasuke
1. Chapter One: Prologue

**The Blossom and the Demon **

Chapter One: Prologue

_re-edit_

* * *

I never cared for human life, especially in my younger days. Never in a hundred years did I expect a little girl with soft pink curls would change my opinion….sure she was irritating, and her appearance disgust me, but I couldn't imagine my life without my precious Sakura.

After fifty years of avoiding them, my family had finally persuaded me to rejoin them in the Shinobi village, Konoha. Over five hundred years ago my family surfaced from the demon world and set their sights on the forming village that is now Konoha. Because of our immense strength we were accepted into the village and have faced little prejudice. It was rare to find somebody who would have the nerve to outwardly oppose a demon clan. The thought always brings a smirk to my lips.

*In human years my appearance is twenty, in demons years I am a hundred.

I knock softly on the shoji door, not wanting to break the wooden fixture. I hear whispers that would be deaf on human ears. I see the figure of my mother (Mikoto) with my father (Fugaku) and little brother (Sasuke) following close behind. I force myself to smile, knowing it was too late to turn around. I felt the presence of my assistant Shisui approaching. I had forgotten to mention him as he often slips my mind.

The door slides open and I am met with my mother's warm embrace. "Itachi!" She says as her deep onyx eyes fill up with tears and her arms wrap around my waist. I simply pat her on the back and pull away. The next to greet me is my little brother; despite his claims of being a 'big boy' he forms a tight clasp around my leg. My little brother is six. I look to my father who stood tall behind the pair. His onyx eyes showed the familiar cold glare that I grew up with.

"Father," I am the first to speak between us.

"Itachi," his tone was no better than his cold stare, as a child I hoped for the day he would call me 'son' but as I grew older I knew that day would never come. His pride now laid in Sasuke who was going to be the son I never wanted to be.

Mikoto smiled awkwardly between us, "okay, how about we take this into the dining room! I've made tea for everybody."

I sit besides Sasuke and find myself welcomed by a cup of green tea (a vile human drink). I ignore it as it was just another of Mikoto's lame attempts to create some normalcy. I had notice Fugaku excusing himself to Mikoto, apparently he had matters to sort at the Hokage tower.

"It was so nice of you to return to us Itachi, things haven't been the same without you here," Mikoto smiled her beautiful warm smile, "though it was kind of you to visit for each of Sasuke's birthdays."

I forced another smile across my lips, "I can't take all the credit, Shisui often insisted we came back for at least on occasion."

"Where is Shisui?" My mother questioned.

"He should be here shortly with my bags."

"You should really treat your family better Itachi," Mikoto stated with a sigh. I forgot to mention Shisui was my cousin, but I prefer to ignore our blood relation.

As if the mention of his name was a summoning, Shisui came barging through the door – a bumbling fool as always. "Itachi, where do you want your bags?" He questions out of breath.

Mikoto automatically stood to her feet. Since the death of Shisui's mother, Mikoto has filled that void, treating him as though he was her own son. "Come sit down, I made you some dango."

Whilst the two chatted Sasuke grabbed my attention, "big brother," he began, "I have my graduation next week and fathers busy could you-"

"Yes," I turned to face him and smiled. Fugaku didn't attend my graduation either.

"I told my friend Naruto that you were one of Konoha's top Shinobi and he didn't believe me!" Sasuke whined, "He is such a loser, he thinks his going to become Hokage like his dad."

I chuckle, "and you don't support your friend's dreams?"

*Excluding the Uchiha Clan there are nine demon clans scattered throughout the world, each has their own bijuu. What separates us from the other clans is that we do not have a bijuu. Instead we have the Sharigan which is an ability that only somebody of Uchiha blood possesses. Naruto is a member of the Uzumaki clan, which posses the power of the nine tailed fox.

"Like you treat Shisui any better," Sasuke said as he poked his tongue out.

I simply grinned, ignoring the slight truth to that.

"Don't forget Hanami tonight!" Mother called as I left their section of the compound. I turned and waved.

* * *

I entered the east section of the Uchiha compound. It was exactly how I had left it. I wander towards my room; it too had stayed the same, apart from the bags placed besides my bed. I studied the shelves that were full of books arranged alphabetically. My desk remained untouched with splotches of dried up ink and old scrolls. The desk was placed in front of a large window which gave me a view of the garden and koi pond. The grounds keepers had kept it in tact.

I heard the footsteps of Shisui who was walking past. "Tonight is the first night of Hanami, set up a picnic basket," I said as I glanced over my shoulder.

Shisui grinned as his eyes lit up, "Mikoto always makes the best dango for Hanami!"

I rolled my eyes, "a disgusting human treat," I mumbled as I walked past him towards my private bathroom. I pulled the black ribbon which held my raven hair in a ponytail; it fell gracefully onto my shoulders. I closed the bathroom door, blocking out Shisui's excited blabbering.

* * *

"I wonder if Ayame-chan will be here tonight!" Shisui gleamed, a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Why have you not asked this human girl out?" I questioned. She was a simple young pretty waitress Shisui often found himself captivated by.

"Hatake Kakashi," was the only words to leave his lips.

I chuckled; no woman could resist Hatake Kakashi. "You have already accepted defeat?"

Shisui nodded, "anyways why would she want somebody as ancient as me?"

* In appearance Shisui was only twenty, but he too was a hundred.

"We are better off sticking to our own kind, I know of many demons that have fallen for humans and the results are tragic. The immortal are not meant for the mortal."

Shisui nodded in agreement as he sighed, "I still wish you hadn't of introduced them."

"It would have been rude not to," I shrugged. We both stopped when we reached the park filled with cherry blossoms. The ground was smothered in the pastel pinks and whites. We were the first amongst the hundreds who were yet to arrive. I let Shisui chose which tree we would set up under, his choice was exceptional, earning a nod of approval from me.

Slowly the crowds began to form; it grew from just me and Shisui to a quarter of the Uchiha Clan (those of us who enjoyed the festival), the Uzumaki Clan and a few others such as Hatake Kakashi and his date Ayame.

I spent most the night keeping a watchful eye on Sasuke and his friend Naruto (who found something new to argue about every few seconds) and engaged in conversation with the Hokage Uzumaki Minato and Kakashi. I was offered my old position as leader of my old Anbu Squad, but declined for the time being.

The crowds cleared around midnight, "are you coming Itachi?" Mikoto questioned. Fugaku was at her side, a protective arm around her shoulder and a sleeping Sasuke in the other.

I searched for Shisui, who remained unspotted. "I will stay behind and clean up," I offered.

"Well be careful, and don't forget to come to breakfast tomorrow," Mikoto smiled. I heard her mumble 'his such a good boy' as she walked off with the rest of the family.

As everyone dispersed I caught glimpse of the broken hearted Shisui. I sighed.

"I should have expected this! Kakashi is such a cool guy. I mean if I was a girl I would-"

"Please don't continue that sentence," I cut him off.

As we walked through the maze of trees a cloaked petite woman bumped into Shisui. She turned for a split second, showing her long pink curls that blew in the soft breeze and glowing pale skin. Her eyes were hidden by the shadow of the cloak but I swore I saw the glisten of tears in the moon light. Within seconds she has disappeared.

"That was weird," Shisui mumbled as we continued walking.

"Hn," was my reply. Humans are weird.

We walked for a minute longer in silence before Shisui brought us to a pause, "hey do you hear that?"

I sighed, "I hear a lot of things."

* Demons have selective hearing, if we didn't we would hear every little noise which is highly intolerable. I often unintentionally overhear conversations or footsteps. At times I can hear heartbeats.

"Listen," Shisui reply.

The soft breeze blew the delicate petals of the blossom tree through the wind onto the ground but not only did the breeze carry the petals it carried the sound of crying. I singled out a lone tree that was bathed in the moonlight, underneath was a woven basket that protected a baby.

That was the night I found my Sakura…

* * *

_I posted this about a week ago and wanted to see if it was worth the effort. I was happy with the response I got and decided to go back and edit the story properly. I've made some changes to the Naruto World and if I have confused you please tell me and I will correct mistakes and provide a better explanation in chapter two. _

_Chapter two will be up soon, please review and share your thoughts pro or con - though pro would be better but I am open to constructive criticism. _

_Thank you! _

_:) _


	2. Chapter Two: Spotted By a Hawk

Sakura was unlike any human I have ever encountered. She seemed to attract trouble since the day she learnt to walk. And despite my hesitance at the age of thirteen she left to travel with Tsunade who aside from being a gambling drunk with quite a chip on her shoulder would be a beneficial teacher for Sakura. At first we received letters stating how much she missed us and wanted to come home. They soon turned to letters that boasted of her achievements and how excited she was for the years of training to come. Then three years since the day she left the letters stopped completely. And now one year later, I can't help but wonder what happened to my Sakura?

"Itachi!" I hear Shisui call from the kitchen.

With a sigh I slide out of bed and tie the sash of my robe as I walk down the hallway. I yawn slightly as I walk into the kitchen. Why did I have to wake up today of all days…

"I made pancakes," Shisui said with a forced smile. He missed Sakura as much as I did.

"She's been gone for four years and yet you still carry on the tradition," I mumbled with a quirked eyebrow. "You know I detest pancakes."

Shisui had his back to me but I could imagine he was fighting back womanly tears when he said, "you shouldn't have let her go!"

I rolled my eyes, "we go through this every year, I did what was best for her."

"We haven't heard a word about or from her for two years, what if she is-"

"Don't ever use that word in the same sentence as her," I snapped. "Tsunade is a Sanin, I doubt she'd let any harm come to Sakura."

"What if she gambled her away and she's working in some salon somewhere?"

"You're getting carried away with such ill thoughts," I muttered as I opened the daily newspaper.

"Remember her last birthday here?" Shisui questioned.

"Yes, I do recall…"

_Iruka, her sensei at the academy approached me at the first night of Hanami celebration, the next day would be Sakura's birthday. The Uchiha family had just started to accept her due to her good grades at the Academy. She'd even developed a crush on my brother, Sasuke. _

_She sat at the edge of her bed crying, "Don't make me go, please." She said in a sobbing whisper. _

_I watched her tremble as she cried, "you have to go." _

_"Why, why are you making this decision for me?" _

_Sakura had always been a sweet and quite girl, until you made her mad. "You just turned thirteen; your priorities are mixed up." _

_She rolled her emerald eyes that still released tears, "how would you know what my priorities are?"_

_"Do you think I haven't noticed you and your friend Ino creeping around the training fields watching Sasuke?" I argued. "You're only focused on boys, not training. At least Tsunade will teach you discipline."_

_Sakura glared at me with hate, "do you want to know why I like Sasuke? Because unlike you he isn't always obsessing over training and work! At least he has fun!"_

_I rolled my eyes; does she really think I care about her childish infatuation? "You know Sasuke has a girlfriend." Well maybe more than one._

_"He doesn't even like Ami or Karen!" _

_"This conversation ends now! You are going to pack and then tomorrow you will leave!" I commanded as I left the room, this was for the best. A human belongs with humans, a demon belongs with demons. In time she will understand._

The next day she left in silence and I watched her walk away in the rain.

"She didn't even look at you," Shisui said as he sat at the dining table across from me.

"I couldn't fill her head with lies, she doesn't belong with us."

Shisui turned his attention to his food, knowing there was no argument to that statement.

* * *

The sky turned gray as storm clouds began to form above Konoha. "Looks like we're going to get some rain soon," one of Konoha's border guards mumbled to another.

"Ugh there goes my plans for tonight," the other replied with disappointment. Their attention soon went to a silhouette approaching Konoha's gates. The silhouettes identity was hidden under a straw hat and torn cloak. "So who's going to take this one?"

"I will!"

"Naruto what the hell are you doing here?" One of the guards questioned.

"Hahaha well my father put me on guard duty as punishment…" Naruto Uzumaki replied with a chuckle, immediately after he was approaching the stranger.

The other guards watched with anticipation, and within seconds Naruto gave the thumbs up. "His given the all clear, let them through!"

"Are you really sure we can trust Naruto's word?" The guards bickered amongst themselves.

"Well he is the son of the Hokage." Others argued.

"So who was it?" One of the guards questioned.

"Uh some hot chick!" He replied, "I'm taking her out for ramen, if Izumo or Kotetsu come by tell them I'm checking the parameter or something, bye!"

"What!" The guards were left stunned.

"So what's with the hat?" Naruto questioned the girl at his side.

She smiled sweetly, "the storm clouds seem to be following me and I don't really like the rain." She replied as she pointed to the sky.

"Well we're close to the ramen place I was telling you about so you don't have to worry about the rain!" Naruto said happily, "hey you haven't told me your name yet!"

"Oh, my name is Hana." She replied.

"Nice to meet you Hana!" Naruto said with a grin.

"Nice to meet you too Naruto!"

* * *

"Hm, it's going to rain," Shisui mumbled as he starred out the window.

"And?" Itachi replied, his eyes focusing on the papers in front of him.

"It rained the day she left…."

"And?"

"And it's her seventieth birthday today! But you seem to want to ignore it."

"I ignore the things were nothing can be done. Sakura is gone."

* * *

"My dad, his the Hokage, he put me on guard duty as punishment for leaving his office window open… I didn't know there was going to be a draft that would blow all the documents out the window!" Naruto said with a mouth half filled with ramen.

Hana giggled, "So shouldn't you still be working?"

"Nah," he shrugged, "hey you have a very cute laugh."

Hana giggled again, "you think? My sensei always found it irritating!"

"Well I like it!"

"Thanks," she said with a blush that's tint matched her hair.

"Hey idiot, shouldn't you be working?"

"Hey, fuck off Uchiha!" Naruto snapped to the raven haired teen standing behind him. "This is my best friend Sasuke, his a real jerk."

"Fuck you," Sasuke muttered as he sat besides Naruto.

"Sasuke this is Hana," Naruto said with a grin, he leaned towards Sasuke, "isn't she hot?"

Sasuke glanced at her, "she looks familiar."

Naruto formed a look of disgust, "don't tell me you've already-"

"No," Sasuke interrupted and then turned his attention to ordering sake. "So Hana, whereabouts are you from?" Sasuke questioned as a jug and glass were placed in front of him.

"Uh I've travelled for so long, I can't really remember. I was in Water Country for a while and then Wind and then Earth."

Sasuke nodded, "who did you travel with?"

"My sensei," Hana smiled.

Sasuke nodded.

"You know Hana your hair might be just as red as my mothers!" Naruto stated.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Or Sasuke's girl-" Sasuke elbowed Naruto mid-sentence, "I mean friend, Karen."

Hana giggled, "People often say my hair is as red as a cherry."

"Aren't cherries pink?" Sasuke mumbled after his third swig of sake. It created an awkward silence between the trio.

"So Hana, how long are you in town for?" Naruto questioned.

"I don't really know… I don't even know why I came here really…" Hana replied.

Naruto looked at her sympathetically, "you should stay with me!"

"Oh I couldn't do that, I mean we just met."

"So? We'll spend the night getting to know each other! You, me and Sasuke!"

Hana laughed nervously while Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Hana, you might want a drink of this," Sasuke slid a jug of sake towards her.

"Oh no I couldn't!" She blushed.

"C'mon Hana! It'll loosen you up a little, you do seem tense!" Naruto placed a glass in front of her and filled it.

"I guess a glass couldn't hurt," Hana said, succumbing to peer pressure.

Hana watched Naruto down five glasses before he passed out completely.

"What an idiot," Sasuke mumbled. "Help me carry him back to his house?"

Hana nodded as she mimicked Sasuke and draped one of Naruto's arms around her shoulder.

"He only lives three blocks away so it isn't too far," Sasuke mumbled as they dragged him out of Ichiraku Ramen.

"Okay," Hana whispered.

"You're quite strong for a woman," Sasuke stated.

"Thanks?" Hana said with a quirked eyebrow.

After throwing Naruto onto his bed the pair sighed. "Are you going to stay here?" Sasuke questioned.

Hana shook her head, "I'd feel like I'm intruding. I might just find a motel."

Sasuke grinned, "I'll escort you to one if you like."

"Oh its fine, I don't want to be any trouble," she said with a small smile and blush.

"Its not, the nearest motel is on the same route as my family's compound," Sasuke said as he walked out the door.

Hana walked close behind Sasuke through the streets. Her emerald eyes starred at the ground as a blush stayed firm on her cheeks. She didn't notice he stopped until she ran into his back.

"Sasuke?" She yelped as he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into the nearest alleyway.

"Cut the act," Sasuke said sharply as he pushed her against the alley wall and tightened his grip of her wrist.

"What?" Hana whimpered.

Sasuke leaned down and placed his lips at her ear, "I know who you are so release the genjutsu."

With a sigh the bright red hair faded to pink, "I should of guessed I couldn't fool a Uchiha."

"You got that right, Sakura." Sasuke whispered before he crushed his lips against Sakura's.

* * *

**I hope this chapter is okay and the characters weren't too OOC.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Review please :)**


	3. Chapter Three

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelped as she shoved the Uchiha away. She stared at him wide-eyed, '_pull yourself together girl!' _ Without much thought her palm collided with Sasuke's perfectly structured cheek. "Jerk!" She spat_. _

Sasuke touched his now red and numb cheek. He inhaled deeply before forming a tight grasp around Sakura's forearm and throwing her into the alley wall. "How dare you!" He growled as he gave her an intense glare. Over the years Sakura had forgotten two things: Sasuke's short temper and to **never **disrespect an Uchiha. But the Kunoichi still stood her ground and returned Sasuke's glare.

"Teaches you not to force yourself on a girl," Sakura hissed in reply.

Sasuke's smirk almost reached both ears, "teaches you to not look so irresistible."

"Shut up!" Sakura tried to cover her blush with a stern frown.

Sasuke touched her right cheek lightly, "last time I saw you, you were a puny brat...how time changes humans."

"You've changed…" Sakura whispered, "You're more of a pervert than I remember you being."

Sasuke chuckled, "what left you with that impression?"

"Karen, Ame…ten or so other girls?" Sakura said as she quirked an eyebrow. _Just kicked him where it hurts and run! _Her subconscious intervened again.

Another chuckle escaped Sasuke's lips, "did you want to be included in those statistics?" Without warning he lent down and placed his lips against a reluctant Sakura's. Sakura did what her thirteen year old self would have done, she kissed back. "Come stay at the compound," Sasuke whispered as their lips parted. Sakura took a second to think, she nodded.

"What about Itachi…?" She whispered.

"Turn your hair red, if he sees you he'll dismiss you as Karen," Sasuke replied.

"What about my chakra signature?"

"Sakura, Itachi doesn't even talk about you. I think your chakra signature would be foreign to him."

With her eyes lowered to the ground she nodded. Her plan wasn't to be another statistic. She wanted to see Itachi again.

* * *

**I know this chapter is very short but I received very little reviews for the last one I want to make sure people are reading. Thank you! :)**


End file.
